Wait! This Isn't How It Goes!
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: You know those fairytales have the same things: a main character with a dream, some sort of conflict, and then they find their "happily ever after." Well, when these fairytales clash and one thing follows another, you get a group of heroes and heroines who have to stop various people from ruining their lives and find out who their "meant to be" really is. OCs needed.


**I know shouldn't be doing another story. I already have four other stories I'm struggling to update, but I had this idea for a long time due to writers block. I'm not completely sure if this will be interesting plot, but I think it is. I want to try it out. I got this fairytale idea from the song "Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles. This story will take place in medieval times! Man...I hope I can write a story without modern stuff...**

**Anyways, the form is at the bottom and I hope you like!**

* * *

"There you are!"

A sixteen year-old African girl jogged up to her twin sister. She had waist-length fuchsia hair tied into an Egyptian ponytail and dark gold eyes hidden behind her black-rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a golden-colored dress with green sleeves and a green second layer on the skirt. A green hood was tied around her shoulders.

Her twin sister looked up at her and smiled. In contrast, the older twin was boyish and raggedy. She had silvery grey eyes and short, choppy cerulean blue hair. Though, because of her waist-length hooded cape, it was difficult to see her face. She had a grey peasant shirt with navy blue pants and black boots. Oddly, she had a three and a half-foot long wooden spoon slung across her back and a scrawny, white lioness cub sitting near her feet.

The younger twin stopped in front of her. "I've been looking for you, Leanna!" she said. "I should have known to check the garden."

Leanna, the oldest, smirked. "Well, this place should have been your first thought with that big brain of yours, Zakia," she teased. With them next to each other, you can see that Zakia was more fair and beautiful.

"Oh, whatever! Anyways, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't Chausiku be inside as well?"

The scrawny lioness cub yawned. Leanna gently picked her up and petted her. "No, she needs to be outside more. Fresh air will help her."

Zakia nodded. "I heard that there is going to be a ball in the kingdom in the east of ours. Mom told me a few minutes ago." She cocked her head. "Mom seemed happier and complained less when we were alone."

Leanna snorted. "That's because I wasn't there. You know that she doesn't like me just because of my looks." In a high-pitched voice, she mimicked, "'Why must those two always be together? Why can't I speak to my beautiful flower without that ugly one in my sight? I should have followed what that poor woman said and not eaten the ugly flower' and blah, blah, blah," she finished darkly in her regular voice.

Zakia frowned. "You're not ugly at all, sis. We look the same just with different hairstyles, eye color, and clothing."

Leanna shrugged. "You know I don't care what Mother thinks. At least Father likes me the way I am."

Zakia, wanting to get rid of the tense atmosphere, said, "How about we race again? Here to the bakery and back?"

Leanna bent her head down to Chausiku and whispered something in her ear. Chausiku nodded and climbed up to her left shoulder. To her sister, Leanna smirked and nodded. "Bring it on. Try not to get your dress dirty."

And they ran off with a silent "go."

* * *

**Okay, here are the rules:**

**-Only **_**one**_ **OC per author unless you are sending in siblings.**

**-Send the info through review so it will be easier. Only PM if needed.**

**-Make sure you have the entire form filled out.**

**-Delete the stuff in parentheses as it would make it easier for me to read.**

* * *

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Outfit (This is taken place in medieval times, so make sure it matches the time period and/or your fairytale.)**

**Normal Outfit 2:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Fairytale: (You can only choose one fairytale that your character will be based out of. Of course, that doesn't mean that you can't change a few things, like the genders. If you have a boy Cinderella and a Princess Charming or maybe or you have a dog for a fairy godmother, that's alright. Just mention it. Also, mention which version if you are going to go by it exactly. Some fairytales have more than one.)**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: (Kyoya and Nile are taken! Also, in this story, you'll end up with the crush you put, but I'll also pair you up with another OC's crush in the beginning. But **_**I'LL**_** be choosing. I'll need to know if your OC's relationship with the second "crush" is either: you never met yet, you met once and have a crush on that character or not (for both OC and canon), or are just dating. NO engagements or marriages. Too much drama. The reason why is because there will be different fairytales, but your OC won't end up with the second crush who is in the same fairytale. Like Bell and the Beast and Cinderella and Prince Charming. Bell falls in love with Charming and Beast ends up with Cinderella. Though, you will end up with your crush. Does that make sense? Just trust me in this.)**

**Background (make sure it matches your OC's fairytale):**

**Other info I should know about (fears, talents, family, etc.):**


End file.
